


Sunset Dock

by gracestiel, samtheboyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestiel/pseuds/gracestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheboyking/pseuds/samtheboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Dean and Cas to go from ice cream and sunset to desperate moans and public sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Dock

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a Twist & Shout moment so savingcas and I wrote porn to cheer ourselves up.

It’s a quiet evening and Dean and Cas are sharing ice cream cones at the dock, watching the sunset. Cas slowly rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, and in return Dean kisses the top of his hair. They’re happy together, just enjoying the moment and the cold, sweet taste of cream dripping down their fingers. The silence is broken when Cas mumbles something into the crook of Dean’s neck, but Dean doesn’t hear it. After a short pause Cas lifts his head up, looks the hunter in the eyes, and says “I’ve seen entire star systems born, I watched the universe form…” his gaze returns to the sunset and he rests his head back against Dean’s shoulder, “but this is perfect,” the angel concludes. 

A quiet chuckle comes from Dean’s lips before they lean in and touch the prettiest vanilla flavored smile he’s ever seen. He’s so busy trying to chase that taste down Cas’s throat that he doesn’t even realize his scoop of chocolate ice cream has slipped off the cone and dived right into the water below them. Splash. The heated kiss is interrupted. The ripples widen as both men laugh into each other’s mouths. 

“You’re weird,” Dean says with a devious smile, shoving Cas’s cone just enough to get a smudge of ice cream on his nose. A totally undignified squeal escapes Cas’s mouth, and he glares at him playfully before he lets Dean lean in and lick it off. Oh you thought that was funny? We’ll see about that. The innocent victim is completely unaware of impending revenge. Dean just looks out over the quiet waters. The silence returns. Their embrace continues. Then Cas pretends to deepen the hug, tightening and shifting until he just sneaks his arms around Dean’s ribs. 

By the time Cas is tickling Dean it’s too late. He is laughing so hard he is nearly crying and ends up on his back on the dock with Cas straddling him, looking all too smug. Cas throws the rest of his ice cream over his shoulder and decides he’s hungry for something else, slowly kissing Dean while he unzips his jeans. 

Dean’s laugh tapers off as he bites into his lip and watches Cas slide down, palms kneading him before the zipper goes down. Cas only smirks when Dean mutters ”shit,” and looks to the side for a moment to ensure no one else is out there, even as Cas’s fingers hook beneath the hem of his boxer shorts and begin to tug. 

When Cas starts to kiss his hips Dean is suddenly sure they’re alone, or he doesn’t much care anymore and lets out a loud moan. However, when Cas finally wraps his pink, warm lips around his swollen cock Dean just gasps and tenses up, squeezing his eyes shut and forgetting to breathe. 

Cas hums and relaxes his throat for when Dean’s hips hitch upwards, a hand trailing down to grip in Cas’s hair. Cas only encourages it, lips sealing tighter and dragging up Dean’s cock until he is sucking at the head and lapping at the slit with the flat of his tongue. Dean is making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, might be cursing and muttering things like “fuck Cas,” and “so good,” as he tenses up. 

Cas knows Dean and he can tell from the quivering of his thighs, the tightening of his hands in Cas’s hair, his heavy panting, just how long it’ll be before Dean spills his seed down the angel’s throat. It’s a good thing Dean’s close because Cas thought he heard people talking in the distance, probably take a stroll to enjoy the nice weather and not expecting to walk up to find some guy sucking a huge dick like he was starved for it. But he was. So Cas quickly lavishes the head before pulling Dean’s hips up and forcing his cock down his throat where a sudden explosion of warm liquid quenched his thirst. 

Dean is groaning throughout it, unable to help how his hips jerk up but Cas is only pulling him in closer and swallowing everything down, throat tightening and working to drink down the last pulses of come. Dean is nearly starting to shake and beg by the time Cas is pulling off with a pop and one last lick to Dean’s cockhead to clean him up before tucking him back in his pants. By the time Dean has gathered himself enough to lean up on his elbows Cas is licking over his lips- still looking as smug as ever despite his mouth being swollen red. 

Only a few moments later the loud couple in deep conversation come around the corner on the sidewalk and spot two guys on the dock. The one in a leather jacket is straddling the other and moaning obscenely with both hands securely clenching in his hair and around his neck. It’s as though the man lost something important, the most precious thing in the world, and is desperately searching for it deep in the throat of the man under him. As if the noises weren’t disturbing enough the other man starts to make a valiant effort to pull off all clothing from the leather jacket man. The stunned couple quickly turn around and speed walk back to their car, their conversation completely forgotten as the breathing and moaning refuse to die down as they walk further away. 

Dean and Cas will never know how the couple immediately drove away, or how they would later recount the story about “two guys humping down by the dock” to their friends over dinner. Any regard for the passersby was completely lost once Dean rolled them over, his turn to straddle Cas and crash their mouths together, more urgent now than ever. Castiel’s hands however do not remain idle, and soon enough Dean is divested of his jacket (tossed to the side, nearly over the dock for the same fate as their ice cream) and Cas is bunching up his shirt, tugging impatiently at the fabric. 

But Cas had had his turn, Dean’s fingers gripping tighter and insistently guiding the angel’s hands back down, tongue working along Cas’s plump bottom lip before pulling off with a bite. Dean keeps Cas’s hands trapped in his grip as he leans with his hips, begins to build a slow rocking motion that has their cocks grinding together from beneath the fabric of their jeans. 

Not long after Dean’s jacket and layers of shirts are lying on the dock Dean is growing half hard again. Cas starts to say something, mumbling into Dean’s neck and the hunter reaches down into Cas’s pants and takes hold of his straining cock, stroking gently and slowly as he guides it out of his pants to join Dean’s own dick in his fist. The urge to touch is overwhelming and Cas places his hands on Dean’s bare chest, feeling the warmth rolling off. He leans in and plays with his soft nipples, rolling and nipping at them while Dean grips tighter and grinds down harder, a clear sign of approval. 

Castiel’s touches turn rougher, fingers rolling the little buds into hardening and causing Dean to hiss. His own cock is already filling out again, hypersensitive and the hunter realizes he’s hardly going to last any longer the second time around. With each little rolling motion of Dean’s hips Cas answers by canting up, meeting Dean halfway with their dicks sliding together. Dean’s fist tightens, pulls over their lengths and palms at the precome dribbling from their slits to ease the next downward slide, slick against their shafts. It’s the twist of Dean’s wrist that has Cas breaking with a gasp from where he had been laving his tongue across a nipple, dropping to a groan with eyes fluttering momentarily, jaw going lax and head falling back to give Dean every opportunity to latch his mouth to the supple skin of Castiel’s throat and suck.

The wooden planks of the dock were uncomfortable against Cas's ass, especially with Dean's added weight, but he doesn't notice the ache until after they've picked up all their clothes and are walking back toward the Impala, hand in hand. It's a good kind of ache, Cas thinks.


End file.
